Harry Graduation with a surprise Cullen style
by Alice doolan
Summary: Crap at summarys butBasically it starts with Harry and his freind having a party untill the Cullen clan and the wolves appear will it be friendship,love and some heartbreak or a deathly fight with duels hatred and more broken heart read to find out please r&r rated t for language and some strong sexual contents
1. Chapter 1

"Harry"Ginny said excitedly "that's a great idea hermonie did you hear him what do you think?"

"yeah Gin,Harry that is great idea what do you think Ron about throwing a party for all seventh years for graduation?" Hermonie asked Ron also excited also

Ron brown nosed his book. Harry couldn't help laughing he had never seen Ron read a book before unless it was needed for class,Hermonie had him hooked on the books 'the hush hush saga' that included hush hush,crescendo,silence and finale

"what Hermonie I didn't hear you " Ron exclaimed looking like if dident get back to his book soon he would faint

"FOR GOD SAKE,RON DO YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION"Hermonie screamed at him throwing her book on the floor will she screamed, this landed on a pile on the floor and she looked at it like she had just killed someone "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO KNOW URGHHH,yeah Harry ginny I think we should"she said while trying to put all the missing pages back in order again before walking outoff the griffin door commen room.

Two seconds later you heard and almighty slam of Hermonies bedroom door

Ron looked at Harry and ginny with a worried look on his face "what did I do"

Harry and Ginny burst outlaughing again they couldn't help it

Ron said "you know ever since you to have been dating you carn't stop laughing its getting really annoyed"

"Sorry mate it's not my fault I'm happy I mean theconstant fight with voldamort is over the castle is all repaired why shouldent I be" Harry said

"yeah I guess your write"Ron agreed"anyway I heard party when you setting up for"

"I still have to ask but what about September 25th that should give acouple of months and it's 3 days before the end of school so plenty of time to talk about it after words before we leave for good I supposed"Harry said

"okay mate I will go talk to Hermonie about it"Ron said getting up to talk to Hermonie.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a late evening in the Castle known as Hogwarts. Within this castle, this late June night, there was a party going on, without anyone's, other than the participating ones and a certain professor in charge of handing out hangover potions, knowledge. It was held on the seventh level floor, within a hidden room, known as the Room of Requirements.

If someone unknowingly wandered into this room, they would see the graduation party of the year in which, among others, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly belonged to. The room was set up to be kind of like wizarding night club, with the joint symbol of the four Hogwarts houses decorating the Room. Around in it, there were transfigured items, as well as sitting groups the Room had created.

Sitting in the middle of a large group which consisted of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and, last but not least, Slytherins was Harry Potter. Looking a bit drunk, but still very handsome, he was talking to his closest friends, Ron and Hermione. All three of them had dressed a bit up for the night, and they were some of the ones who came up with this insane idea, to have a last night of house unity. The final plans had been planned by a group from all the houses, after a certain red haired Gryffindor had been forced to admit not all Slytherins were evil, as he liked to claim.

"Anyone up for a game of Truth and Dare?" The question was directed to the seventh years by their fellow student, Seamus Finnigan. As a half-blood, he knew lots of game from both Muggle and Wizarding world.

"Yeah! Yes! Aye! Of course!" The answers varied, but none objections were voiced. With free handing of Fire Whiskey, rum, Gillywater, mead and of course butterbeer, amongst others, it was no wonder everyone was quite cheerful. After all, who would be sad or furious at the last grand party with their school year of students?

Seamus, being the one that came up with the idea, began. "So, tell me" He fixed his eyes on Hannah Abbot."Hannah, truth or dare?" She made a grimace at being picked first, but answered truth.

"Who was your secret love interest last year? I never found out." Seamus said. Blushing fiercely, she seemed to gather her courage and said "Neville." She looked around in the room, seemingly trying to pick a student to ask. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare, and make it good." Hermione answered. Hannah seemed to be thinking for a bit, and then got an almost evil grin "I dare you to drown a glass of Fire Whiskey." That made almost everyone laughs, because rumors had it that when Hermione got drunk she lost her know-it-all attitude. Ron especially seemed to appreciate it, because he loved her even more when she was like that. Hermione glared at Hannah, but complied. It was possible to see she got more intoxicated from it.

Hermione looked around, and then fixed her eyes on Draco Malfoy. "Truth or dare, Draco?" "Dare, let's see if you can come up with something better."

"I dare you… to kiss a guy from Gryffindor for at least a half minute. Take your pick." Her evil smile frightened many, as she was seen in the light of a perfect student, never really up to be breaking rules. But then again, she was friends with Harry and Ron, who was amongst the ones breaking most rules at school.

As soon as he heard the dare, his eyes came to rest on every present male Gryffindor, before he smirked. Getting up slowly, in a very sexy way, Draco walked over to where the Gryffindors sat, and stopped directly in front of Harry Potter. Looking into Harry's eyes, Draco sat down in his lap, and began to kiss away his breath. It showed that both guys really enjoyed it, and they were out of breath when the kiss ended.

Walking back to his own seat, Draco began to think who to choose as his victim, eh, I mean student to ask. Looking at the students present, a wicked smirk formed as a plan formed in his mind.

"Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Draco pouted, having made a plan meant for a dare. Blaise just smirked at his reaction, as he knew his friend quite well, and was very aware of how much he loved embarrassing others.

"Tell us… If you had to choose someone to bond with, and to mother/father your heir of these fine students here, who would you have chosen?" That question caught everyone's attention, and almost as one they leaned forward to hear the answer. Blaise had always been a wild card to the population of Hogwarts, never showing any preferences of sex, dates or anything.

Looking around, his eyes were following everyone's movement, and finally came to rest on a face, after quickly sweeping over her body. She was a pretty, dark haired girl, with a face to love and a figure to die for. She seemed eager for his answer, as if she already knew it. Her name? "Daphne Moon."

She blushed prettily, glad that he finally admitted the truth, as they had been dating for the last two years, and no one knew about it. They preferred not to be the center of the spotlight.

"No way?"

"Really? But we've never seen you together anywhere!"

"We preferred to not give the gossip mill here at Hogwarts something to talk about." Stated Blaise and then he blinked to Daphne. He then decided that that was enough about them, and let his eyes wander over the crowd. His eyes landed on Millicent Bulstrode, and he smirked.

"Milli, truth or dare?"

She seemed to think for a moment, as if reflecting over something, the replied: "Dare."

Her face paled when she saw the look of pure glee that crossed his face at that reply.

"I dare you to go to the graduation ceremony tomorrow dressed as a Hufflepuff."

She paled even further. She hated to wear yellow! And he knew it. Damn it, why didn't she say truth, she thought.

"I don't have anything in those colors" she objected, hoping to get away from it. Alas, fate was not so kind.

"Then we will just transfigure something to be in those colors." Oh, so there would be no escape. Well, no use crying over spilt milk. Her honey brown eyes wandered across her fellow students.

"Padma, truth or dare?"

The Ravenclaw twin looked around, and then locked her eyes on with Millicent. She seemed like one of those girls that could give you nasty dares.

"Truth." Probably not a wise choice either, but what choice did she has?

"What is the most kinky way you have had sex, and how was it preformed?"

Scratch that, she should have backed out of the challenge. She let her black hair fall forth to hide parts of her face. Fuck, why did she have to choose truth? Dare would at least probably be less embarrassing.

"We're waiting."

Oh, shit, she was going to hell. Might as well add to it.

"Well… I won't be saying anything about which they were, got it? There was this night, some time ago. Two guys and I had a threesome, which was a rather nice thing, so that's recommended for those that like it. I was bound to the bed, and was blindfolded, so I didn't see anything. They played with me, and then we had sex."

"Aww, no more details?" Draco teased, as if he knew something. Which he didn't.

"No, you can imagine the rest, if you want to. I won't say anything else."

Her eyes wandered, and connected with laughing emerald orbs. A positively Slytherin smirk crossed her face, and the laughter froze.

___Oh shit_, crossed his mind. He knew it would be bad now.

"Harry, truth or dare."

Oh, why? Why? She knew what he and his lover had hidden for the past few months. And she was out for revenge. No one laughed at Padma Patil without getting anything in return. He was doomed.

"Uhm.."

Seems like there would be no more hiding now.

"We're waiting."

Fine, he might as well do it.

"Dare."

Hah, that should stop her, hopefully.

"I dare you to tell us who your lover/girlfreind is."

Damn, seems like there was a bit of vengeance time now.

"Must I?" Harry Potter, the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort, asked.

"Of course."

There would be no mercy. Now, you must understand this. According to the rumor mill at Hogwarts, Harry James Potter have been single for a long time, since his fifth year, after a disastrous date Cho Chang, that in fact showed him that girls were not his forte. So, he went single for a long time, when he suddenly noticed that he was being rather attentive to a certain someone. A certain gryfindor someone. And, being the oblivious Gryffindor he was, Harry Potter didn't notice that that someone was keeping an eye on him as well.

In fact, he was so oblivious, that one day when he was walking though the dungeons alone, after a detention with Snape – ___Professor Snape, Harry!" _ his inner Hermione corrected him – that he only paid attention when he was pulled into an unused classroom and pushed back against the wall as the certain gryfindor snogged the hell out of him. That, literally, stole his breath away. And that was the beginning of the relationship between Harry Potter and Ginny weasly. It was one of the few, very well kept secrets that were unknown to most students.

Harry pulled himself back into the present, and then glared at Padma. She had caught them, once, when she was on Prefect duties. But she swore not to tell anyone, and technically, she hadn't either. Therefore, he was now wondering what the reaction of one Ronald Weasley would be when this was revealed.

His eyes drifted to Ginny, who gave him an almost invisible nod. Good, it was okay for him that he told the truth then. At least he did not have to fear that he would be dumped once this was known.

"Are you going to be thinking all night, Harry?" The teasing voice of Padma asked.

He blushed, but shook his head.

"Well, seeing as you are all so expecting…" He waited a few seconds to let them wonder a bit more, and then said: "Ginny Weasly" and sat back to watch pandemonium break loose.

Silence.

Then…

"No way! You've always been the best of freinds, not to mention its Rons sister !"

Harry just blushed once more at the outburst that came from his revelation. He looked around to see more than half of the students looking ___quite_shocked, but once his eyes fell on Hermione, they didn't see any surprise.

"It was pretty obvious, once I knew what to look for." She said, after seeing the question in his eyes.

"What? No way! I never saw that coming!" Her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, exclaimed. "And since when have they even acted like a couple, or even friends?"

That set Padma off, leaving her to laugh herself to death.

"You mean you never saw anything? Merlin, every time they were in classes, or even the Great Hall, they couldn't keep their eyes of each other!"

Harry, whom by now had acquired a wonderfully scarlet color in his face, stood up.

"How about we end the evening now? I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Suuuure you do, Harry. You probably just want to get a room, probably a bed as well, with our beloved Ginny over there." Hermione said teasingly.

"I didn't say that!"

But everyone realized that was the truth, because less than a half minute after Harry Potter disappeared out the door to the Room of Requirement, Ginny Weaslyfollowed her freind, and lover.

Please r&r when do you think I should bring the cullens in in the next chapet maybe tell me in the reviews please _


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke with a start and with felling a heavy weight on his right shoulder he looked across stage small but quite comfortable bed to his girlfriend ginny laid there with a smile on her face as she dreamed about who nose what Harry was finally happy that it's all out,Harry tried to getabout of the bed quietly But he failed Waking ginny up in the prosess

"morning sweetheart" Ginny said

"morning" Harry replied a little to loudly waking up the other eight people laid asleep in the four other beds heroine and Ron,Neville and Luna and seams and dean with two hufflepuffs from last night they all woke with a start

"get up you lazy fuckers and get down to breakfast"Harry shouted

"alright,alright one sec while we just get dressed

**15 minutes later,**

Harry,ginny,Ron,hermione,seamus and dean sat down at the gryffindor table 15minutes into breakfast Ron had eated enough to feed five hermione was staring at him in shock Harry,dean and seamus couldn't help but burst out in a fit of laughter its was only 2 seconds later they realised every one had gone quite they were all looking at the door so Harry looked as well and ass he did 16 "people" walked in and one man who looked like the leader of the group said "we are looking for Harry potter"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger just thought it was better that way don't know what to do next please r&r should they be friendly or mean **? **Please tell me in reveiws**


	4. Chapter 4 authors note

**õmg I am soooooo sorry to every on that reads this story I just totally forgot about it I have been so busy with my coursework and my gcses I tottaly forgot about writing this story but I will try to do a few chapter when I can but I've got my gsce for the next five weeks as well as my apprentiship and sats and my coursework needs completing soo again so sorry also who do you think I should slip leave me areveiw about if and visit my poll on my profile **


End file.
